Snap Contest 22
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Quest= |caption1= 's Icon |start=07/25/2018 |end=07/31/2018 |gachas= * Sparkle Cocktail Remix * ELEGANCE STYLE * Fireworks in Summer * MELD THE PHANTOM THIEF Remix * Angels Dancing in a Circle Remix * Phantom Thief Appears in Moonlit Night |promotion=CocoPPa Play Award 2018 Promo 1 |previous_event=Ice Cream Fantasy |next_event=Rainbow Dream }} Event Summary was available from 07/25/2018 to 07/31/2018 (6 Day Snap Contest) with Auto-Racing-Themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Sparkle Cocktail Remix, ELEGANCE STYLE, Fireworks in Summer, MELD THE PHANTOM THIEF Remix, Angels Dancing in a Circle Remixand Phantom Thief Appears in Moonlit Night were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Elisa: This time the theme of Snap Contest is 「 Grid Girl of Demon’s World」! Coco: · · Wonder what the race there is like? Elisa: Must be a zombie race with lots of scary monsters..! So scary! Coco: Let’s see the pamphlet of Demon’s World, shall we? Elisa: They have pamphlet!? Never thought they’d be so kind · · Coco: Apparently, the race is famous for Chocolate Covered Banana and Cotton Candy. Elisa: Is it really Demon’s World!? Does it mean I’m getting shaved ice or something if we win..? Coco: It says they give chopped head as prize. Elisa: That’s ridiculous and too scary!! I’m going to do my best for sexy outfit prize! (Story) Snap Contest 22 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - Start 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - Start 8.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - Start 9.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - Start 10.jpg ---- Coco: Ok the Snap Contest is gone. Did you get any prize, Elisa? Elisa: Got a bone in the 1st half, somehow! Coco: What? I don't think such prize was there.. Elisa: Actually I got Macaron in the 2nd half... Coco: What kind of contest did you enter · · ? Elisa: I've got no outfit item at all! Really wanted to ride a cool motorcycle tho! Coco: Oh ok. Relax. Forget about the past and do our best in the next event, shall we? Elisa: Alright..! I'll get cute fashion item next time for sure!! (Story) Snap Contest 22 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - End 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - End 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - End 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - End 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 22 - End 8.jpg Theme List On the Cocktail Glass Event Gacha: Sparkle Cocktail Remix * A girl standing on a cool cocktail glass. Have a great time with special cocktail♡ 「Which style more suits Shiny Cocktail Fairy?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 22 - On the Cocktail Glass.jpg|On the Cocktail Glass (Check Theme) Snap Contest 22 - On the Cocktail Glass.jpg|On the Cocktail Glass Fascinating Butterfly at Night Event Gacha: ELEGANCE STYLE * This place is always crowded. In the night, girls keep shining forever. 「Which elegant style more facinating?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 22 - Fascinating Butterfly at Night.jpg|Fascinating Butterfly at Night (Check Theme) Snap Contest 22 - Fascinating Butterfly at Night.jpg|Fascinating Butterfly at Night Witch of Fireworks Event Gacha: Fireworks in Summer * Fireworks festival in midnight summer. Flame witch plays a big role in the festival! 「Which style is more graceful Witch of Fireworks?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 22 - Witch of Fireworks.jpg|Witch of Fireworks (Check Theme) Snap Contest 22 - Witch of Fireworks.jpg|Witch of Fireworks Phantom Thief Joker Event Gacha: MELD THE PHANTOM THIEF * Phantom Theif is looking for a legendary treasure. Get the treasure with card handling technique! 「Which Card Style is better?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 22 - Phantom Thief Joker.jpg|Phantom Thief Joker (Check Theme) Snap Contest 22 - Phantom Thief Joker.jpg|Phantom Thief Joker Angel's Dance Party Event Gacha: Angels Dancing in a Circle Remix * Angels are having an elegant dance party♪ Beautiful feathers are falling from the sky. 「Which Angel Style is better for dancing?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 22 - Angel's Dance Party.jpg|Angel's Dance Party (Check Theme) Snap Contest 22 - Angel's Dance Party.jpg|Angel's Dance Party My True Identity is Secret♡ Event Gacha: Phantom Thief Appears in Moonlit Night * Great Phantom Thief appears in moonlit night! Nobody knows its true identity. 「Which Secret Phantom Thief Style is better?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 22 - My True Identity is Secret♡.jpg|My True Identity is Secret♡ (Check Theme) Snap Contest 22 - My True Identity is Secret♡.jpg|My True Identity is Secret♡ Images Rewards (Rewards) Snap Contest 21 - Style Points Ranking Daily.jpg|Style Points Ranking Daily (Rewards) Snap Contest 21 - Judge Points Ranking Daily.jpg|Judge Points Ranking Daily (Rewards) Snap Contest 22 - Judge Points Step Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Step Rewards Others (Banner) Snap Contest 22.jpg|Snap Contest 22's Banner (Display) Snap Contest 22.jpg|Snap Contest 22's Display (Bonus) Snap Contest 22 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg|Ranking Special Rewards (Special Packs) Snap Contest 22.jpg|Special Packs Rewards Style Points Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 22 - Style Points Rewards 1st Half.jpg|Style Points Rewards 1st Half's Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 22 - Style Points Rewards 2nd Half.jpg|Style Points Rewards 2nd Half's Banner 1st Half * (Show Items) Cute Circuit Daytime Spirit World Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-25 * (Hairstyle) Cute Devil Race Queen Fluffy Curly Hair ver.A yellow - Rank 1-200 * (Face Accessories) Cute Devil Race Queen Bat Parasol ver.A purple - Rank 1-1000 (Show Items) Cute Circuit Daytime Spirit World Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Cute Circuit Daytime Spirit World Stage ver.1 (Hairstyle) Cute Devil Race Queen Fluffy Curly Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Cute Devil Race Queen Fluffy Curly Hair ver.A yellow (Face Accessories) Cute Devil Race Queen Bat Parasol ver.A purple.jpg|(Face Accessories) Cute Devil Race Queen Bat Parasol ver.A purple 2nd Half * (Face) Spirit World Race Queen Provocative Smile Face ver.A purple - Rank 1-50 * (Tops) Spirit World Race Queen Favorite Motorcycle Together ver.A purple - Rank 1-100 * (Avatar Decor) Spirit World Race Queen Flame Checker Flag ver.A purple - Rank 1-500 (Face) Spirit World Race Queen Provocative Smile Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Spirit World Race Queen Provocative Smile Face ver.A purple (Tops) Spirit World Race Queen Favorite Motorcycle Together ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Spirit World Race Queen Favorite Motorcycle Together ver.A purple (Avatar Decor) Spirit World Race Queen Flame Checker Flag ver.A purple.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Spirit World Race Queen Flame Checker Flag ver.A purple Judge Points Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 22 - Judge Points Rewards 1st Half.jpg|Judge Points Rewards 1st Half's Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 22 - Judge Points Rewards 2nd Half.jpg|Judge Points Rewards 2nd Half's Banner 1st Half * (Face) Cute Devil Race Queen Mischievous Smile Face ver.A pink - Rank 1-50 * (Tops) Cute Devil Race Queen Turning Blowing Kiss ver.A pink - Rank 1-100 * (Avatar Decor) Cute Devil Racing Queen Spirit World Cute Motorcycle ver.A pink - Rank 1-500 (Face) Cute Devil Race Queen Mischievous Smile Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Cute Devil Race Queen Mischievous Smile Face ver.A pink (Tops) Cute Devil Race Queen Turning Blowing Kiss ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Cute Devil Race Queen Turning Blowing Kiss ver.A pink (Avatar Decor) Cute Devil Racing Queen Spirit World Cute Motorcycle ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Cute Devil Racing Queen Spirit World Cute Motorcycle ver.A pink 2nd Half * (Show Items) Dark Circuit Midnight Spirit World Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-25 * (Hairstyle) Spirit World Race Queen Midnight Wavering Hair ver.A red - Rank 1-200 * (Head Accessories) Spirit World Race Queen Horns on Crown ver.A purple - Rank 1-1000 (Show Items) Dark Circuit Midnight Spirit World Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Dark Circuit Midnight Spirit World Stage ver.1 (Hairstyle) Spirit World Race Queen Midnight Wavering Hair ver.A red.jpg|(Hairstyle) Spirit World Race Queen Midnight Wavering Hair ver.A red (Head Accessories) Spirit World Race Queen Horns on Crown ver.A purple.jpg|(Head Accessories) Spirit World Race Queen Horns on Crown ver.A purple ---- (Profile) Snap Contest 22 - Cute Devil Race Queen.jpg|Cute Devil Race Queen's Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 22 - Spirit World Race Queen.jpg|Spirit World Race Queen's Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 22 - Cute Devil Race Queen.jpg|Cute Devil Race Queen's Show (Show) Snap Contest 22 - Spirit World Race Queen.jpg|Spirit World Race Queen's Show Category:Snap Contest Category:Events Category:2018 Category:2018 Event Category:Snap Contest 22 Category:Pop Category:Sexy Category:Dark Category:Cool Category:Gothic Category:Angels & Devils